


Magically

by wolfYLadysama



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friendship, Lost - Freeform, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Stranded, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Kagome appears within a new land full of wizards. Curious and in need of money Kagome wonders into Fairy Tail. Now a part of Fairy Tail Kagome is making new friends and going on crazy adventures, and come to understand her place in this magical world. *Starts before the Fairy Tail series*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/manga: Inuyasha and Fairy Tail, belong to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing! Long live FANFICTION!

Makarov Dreyar eyed the girl before him with interest, just as she stared back at him with curiosity. It has been a long time since he had heard of her kind, thinking they had died a millennia ago. They were the embodiment of pure magic, their bodies being their vessel without the need for any magic circles, hand signs, or weapons. But even then they varied in strength, and for all, he knew she didn't even know of the magic in her veins.

"What can I do for you, little lady?" He beamed in greeting. The girl stood at 5'2, her raven hair falling around her heart-shaped face in thick waves, her sapphire eyes a swirl of changing blue framed by thick black lashes. Her youthfully curved body dressed in thigh-high black socks, a navy skirt, and a white kimono styles top with the bell sleeves decorated by red and purple sakura flowers.

"I was curious if you would be taking any new members?" She asked plainly. Around them the guild had silenced, dozens of eyes swiveling towards the two. Guilds did not accept just anyone that walked in off the street; the Fairy Tail guild was no different, you had to be worthy.

"And pray-tell what makes you worthy of being a member?" His dark eyes narrowing. "What magic do you possess?"

She gave a heavy sigh, scratching at her brow. "I'm not sure if it has a name, I have been practicing other magic though," she muttered in thought.

When the well had brought her here, to this strange world, after the battle, she had woken at the bottom completely confused with a handful of books as a guide. The well was full of them, and overhead light streamed in through the cracked seal boards covering the opening. Crawling out, Kagome had been surrounded by a building littered in magical items and literature. And outside the well-house stood a dense forest, her beautiful sacred tree standing taller than the entire forest.

She'd tried to go back, but the well's magic refused to open to her. Whatever the situation, she was brought here for a reason. No doubt it was the cursed gems fault, Kagome'd wished on it and then she was here, it made sense.

Mourning for her family and friends, Kagome refused to allow herself to wither away to the depression already eating at her. She would learn and grow stronger to be able to return to them. That's what brought her here, she'd gone through every book, twice, but nothing so she sought out the strongest guilt in the hope they could assist in her desire to gain more information.

Kagome also needed money, being in a guild was the only way she could legitimately take paying jobs.

"Oh really?" his brow raised at the lost look in her eyes.

"I could show you," she shrugged.

"And would you do that," and then in a low whisper " _ miko, _ " his old eyes watching for her reaction.

Her eyes narrowed into slits, glowing pink in a show of her pure magic.

A large welcoming grin spread across his face; his eyes pinched in glee. The girl was a miko, a fiery one at that. His guild would be gaining another influential member, this one a miko on top of being a wizard. Though he'd be needing to understand why or how she found her way here, accepting her meant she was becoming one of his children. The look in her eyes told of a level of pain that his children knew all too well.

"Then welcome to Fairy Tail my dear," every member in the guild hall sharing a surprised gasp. "What shall we be calling you?"

"Kagome Taishō," the girl tipped her head with a small smile. Using the name made her feel closer to her friends like she was honoring them and the new power she inherited, plus if Sesshomaru was alive using his father's name might reach the daiyoukai and he'll come looking for her.

"Kagome Taishō," he grinned, tasting the oddly familiar name. "Well darling why don't we talk upstairs, and Mirajane will give you your mark,"

Kagome nodded, her brow raising at the shared cry that filled the air.

"Ignore them," he waved it off, turning to Mirajane who had a look of disbelief on her innocent face. "Follow us,"

"Yes sir," She shook her head grabbing the magical seal. Her silvery white hair falling over her slender shoulders.

"Master! What is the meaning of this?!" A stern voice erupting over the guild. Turning the two saw a redhead quickly approaching. Her dark violet-brown eyes narrowed in a mixture of concern and confusion. The woman was powerful from the feel of her aura, but as threatening as she looked, the girl wasn't at all about to fight as those in the guild expected. "Only S class are allowed on the second floor,"

He nodded. "I know, she'll be joining you in rank,"

"What?!" A pink haired man roared in the background. "This is so unfair!"

"But master-"

He cut her off. "I can tell she is strong enough; I don't need to test her," looking back to Kagome he offered the confused girl a smile. "Come we have  _ much _ to talk about,"

Kagome swallowed thickly with a nod.

**_~o.O~O.o~_ **

The new guild mark on her right shoulder in a shimmer of silvery gray now branded her a Fairy Tail wizard.

The girl, Kagome, told a tale of time traveling magic, of demons and humans fighting over a magical artifact Kagome possessed from birth. According to their theories, Kagome either had jumped an unknown amount of time into the future or jumped into an alternate dimension. Either way, Kagome was searching for a way home.

"So what magic have you tried?" Makarov asked.

She grumbled. "Anything and everything in those damn books- fire, water, and wind are the easiest. But mostly anything that can further my own miko-ki and youki," Saying that pink and white flames erupted in her palm. "I've been working on perfecting my  _ holy fire," _

"You control both?" Makarov asked with wide eyes.

She nodded. "I can only do basic element magic, but these two are apart of me, they make me what I am,"

Sweat gathered on the Master's brow, making Mirajane concerned. She no idea what those two magics were, but if it made him nervous, it must be impressively dangerous.

' _ No one should be able to control both! The demons still roaming don't even control youki, they use magic they were made to use,' _ Makarov thought nervously. That kind of power doesn't need testing, even if it went against the usual testing for 'S' class, he knew that she would be a greater asset as a high-class wizard. There would be those who opposed his decision, based on her not going through the trail, but it would be pointless as she would undoubtedly win he'd rather save that trail for those who've been working hard this year. "You're blood magic is quite impressive,"

' _ Blood magic!? _ ' Mirajane froze, her eyes wide with fear. There were several forms, many of them forbidden or forgotten and then there were those born with an ability that came without the use of magic spells, circle or incantations which differed from those who were born with the predilection for magical forms.

"So you were born with it?" Mirajane blurted.

Kagome's blue eyes switched to her. "Yes, I was the only one born to my family with miko-ki and once I took in the jewel I was gifted the youki within it," she explained.

Mirajane could only nod. There were things she hadn't said, as if it were just an overview of her life. But what she spoke of, passionately with great urgency, was returning home. "What if you can't go back?" She asked sadly. For all, they knew a higher power could be at play.

Her shoulders slumped forward and eyes darkened. "I have to try,"

"Do you have a place to stay my dear?" Makarov asked.

Her silence was her answer. She could always go back to the well-house, but since moving the books, to protect them, her personal library was now available with a mere thought, and her seals were currently protecting the well-house. Journeying to and from would take too much time, once she could take jobs she'd have to find a place close by to the guild.

"Your welcome to stay at the guild, there are rooms available for anyone in need,"

Kagome bowed deeply. "Thank you,"


	2. Chapter 2

For a week Kagome wandered the town and guild, a little reluctant to take a job so quickly after joining. Many would stare, or better yet glare when she entered the room. Her presence alone had people in arms, the tension whenever she entered the guild would fill the hall to the point she could barely breathe. But would it really be different at another guild? She had thoughts of entering The Phantom Lord Guild, but when it came down to it, their guild master was evil and downright insane. Those two were the strongest guilds close enough to the well, but after the brief encounter with Phantom Lords Master, she quickly changed directions towards Fairy Tail.

Kagome took a deep breath, her eyes darkening as she took the few steps it required to enter the guild. Silence washed over the hall as her shadow fell upon the threshold. A bang of loneliness swelling in her chest, another day spent in isolation. Shrugging it off, Kagome walked through the silent room, all the while feeling the heavy weight of the guilds’ members eyes.

Sadness clouded her eyes bringing with it the sting of tears. The last year had passed in pained solic, it'd been so long since she'd been with her friends and family, stranded in this world of magic without anyone to share in her accomplishments and to support her when she failed. That's why a guild was so appealing, it offered a place to grow safely with the possibility of friends, but from the looks of it, her solitude would be continued. Kagome missed her friends, missed the days they spent in search of the shards, and when she’d return to her family to enjoy the normalcy of their company.

“ **_Hey you!_ ** ” the male voice rang over the silence. His raucous voice hurting her sensitive ears, since absorbing the jewel she’d taken on more demon traits like heighten hearing, sight, and healing as far as she knew.

With a glowering wince, Kagome turned. Standing from a table roared a young man, posed in a fighting stance, his arm outstretched to point a finger in her direction. “ **_I've got a bone to pick with you!”_ ** His handsome face was twisted into one of furry, oddly spiked hair topped his head in a flat color of pink. Dark rimmed hazel eyes gleamed passionately with fire, a portion of his face hidden by the creamy white checkered scarf, the rest of his attire made up of a navy and orange vest and matching waistcoat with white pants.

Looking around she saw she was alone. “Me?” Kagome asks dumbfoundedly with a finger pointed to herself. “What have I done?”

“ **_I want to see who's stronger!!”_ ** He roared.

Her sweatdropped. “ **_W-what_ ** _?”  _ she stuttered. ‘ _ This guy can't be serious?!’ _

“ **You heard me! I challenge you!”** he roared fire spewing from his mouth, stomping and waving his arms. The fire he used already spreading. 

Her eyes narrowed. “I accept,” there was a gasp of intrigue from those watching, but Kagome shook her head more concerned about the destruction the young man was causing. “But not in the guild hall, your already making a mess of it,”

**“** _ Why you-!?” _ he growled low but enough to make her ears ring.

“ **Outside** !” She hissed venomously, magenta streaking across her sapphire glare, her fanged canines peeking through her sneer. This was to be her home for as long as she remained within this time, and she wouldn't stand to watch someone destroy it.

Everyone trembled while watching as the new girl lead the way out back. Though everyone feared the fact she was named ‘S’ class upon entering, they were just as curious about her power that made her so strong to deserve the title.

Kagome stood opposite of the man, her eyes narrowed. Dressed in tied off navy pants and white haori with stitched in lavender lotus designs on the shoulders and sleeves, she stood tense ready to fight. Her hands clenched fists at her side.

Across from her, the man grinned. “I can't wait to fight ya!”

She growled low. 

His aura flared around him like fire, bright and flickering, licking at his skin in warm curls. It showed his passion and fiery nature as well as the kind of person he was. He was like Inuyasha almost, strong and fiercely loyal, but brash and hardheaded. On top of that, he had demonic energy in his blood and soul.

“Can I at least know your name?” She sighed, pushing down her sadness.

“Natsu!” He grinned while cracking his knuckles.

Grey light shimmered across her skin. Her stance widening for a defense. “Come at me!” She ordered.

With a roar of fire, the man used his magic to summon fire to his fists. He swung right, then left, before twirling around with fire at his foot.

Sidestepping the first two and ducking below for his third attack, Kagome sprung forward. Pushing miko-ki into her fist she brought it to his chest, throwing her weight into the punch the man was thrown back. A scream tearing from his throat as he rolled away, the miko-ki sending electric volts through his blood. On the ground his whole body spasmed as she increased the effect of her miko-ki, she stopped as soon as she started, she only needed to use enough to stop the fight.

Once done she straightened with a sigh.

People rushed to his side.

“Sorry about that, but he should be fine in the hour,” Kagome whispered solemnly.

“He-hey I'm not done yet,” Natsu trembled.

“Yes you are,” she came up and with a poke of her miko-ki charged finger Natsu yelped at the shock.

“No-o I'm just getting started,” he groaned.

Pulling back her fist she hit him square in the gut. His eyes bulged with a soft cry of air before falling limp.

She sighed. Her miko-ki rose again, this time softer in color, it rolled from her fingers in waves before washing over his chest. Being close to him she could feel the youki within him, it was strong and fierce, but warm and kind even towards her after having just attacked him. He felt like a dragon. The light from her power sank into him, the scorch marks from their match fading quickly.

“He'll be fine within the hour, just might be dizzy,” she whispered to the concerned blue cat. Standing, she turned planning on going to get a drink before returning to her room.

“ **_Whoa_ ** !” Natsu exclaimed.

Wide-eyes Kagome swiveled on her heel to look at the spunky teen. He was on his feet eyeing his small companion that flew about him. He swayed but his eyes were on Kagome.

“Natsu! You shouldn't be standing!” the cat urged with concern.

“What was that!? I feel amazing! Come on let's fight!” Taking a step the color drained from his face. 

Her sweat dropped before a teary laugh erupted in her throat. This man was something else.

“Why is the ground moving?” He asked in a sick tone.

“I warned you,” Happy sighed.

Around them everyone laughed, the tension now evanesces to a pleasant feeling of acceptance. Lowly but surely each member would come to care for Kagome, and she them, becoming an extension of the large Fairy Tail family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this story had been cross-posted, the pairing will be decided by using the voting poll on my fanfiction.net account, link on my profile.  
> The pairing options are:  
> Kagome and Natsu  
> Gajeel and Kagome  
> Gajeel and Kagome and Natsu

Brown eyes sparkled while taking in the glossy imagine within the popular wizard magazine. Taking up the centerfold were two beautiful wizards whom the young girl had been idolizing for the last two years.

First was Mirajane Strauss: The Demon Wizard. The busty woman was dressed in a red and yellow flower bathing suit; the thin, two-piece bikini pulled tightly over her large breasts and round ass to the point the wet material dug into her skin. Water left ivory skin slick with droplets, her wet silvery white hair plastered to her skin, her bangs falling into smiling cobalt blue eyes. Her shapely thighs pressed together with the famous Fairy Tail insignia on her left leg in white. The smiling woman was looking at the other woman beside her enjoying the beach scenery behind them.

This girl was of the same height with long flowing raven hair that fell in swirling waves to her lower back just above the pale pink and burgundy bikini bottoms that were pulled tight over her shapely behind. The dark color of the bikini showing off the creaminess of her skin and her toned figure. Sapphire eyes were bright with mirth as she posed mid-splashing of Mirajane, her bent position showing not only her breast but the silver Fairy Tail seal under her right shoulder on her chest. This woman was Kagome Taishō; The Gray Fairy.

Stars gleamed in the young wizard's eyes while looking at the two 'S' class wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild. "They're amazing," she cheered to herself, before eyeing her sloppy companions who were in the midst of stuffing their faces. "I really hope to meet them one day, if I can get into Fairy Tail that is. They're my number one choice, but they don't take in just anyone you know,"

Lucy beamed a dreamy but determined look washing over her face.

"I don't see why you're idolizing them, sure Kagome's nice but she's scary," Natsu grumbled under his breath between bites. The comment going unnoticed by the chattering blonde who went about explaining stuff that he already knew.

"Yeah, she can be really scary," Happy agrees with another bite of his own food.

Narrowed brown eyes swivel to the two. "You two better not be talking bad about Fairy Tail! They're the most popular guild! If you couldn't tell I'm a wizard too," she sighed. "I haven't joined a guild or anything, but their my number one choice," hearts were dancing around her as she hugged the magazine.

"Sorry, all this wizarding stuff must be confusing to you. But I'm definitely going to join that guild someday," she smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Natsu muttered through a mouthful of food.

"You talk a lot," Happy sighed.

The conversation continued till the blonde deemed it time to leave. Pulling the money on the table, she waved back to the almost in tears males, both bowing in thanks much to her embarrassment.

"Well I'll see you two around," with that she left not knowing she'd be seeing the two sooner rather than later, they'd be saving her and then taking her to her dream guild.

_**~o.O~O.o~** _

Walking into the guild Lucy was a bit overwhelmed. Her knees buckled and stomach tightened, she was so excited.

"We're home," the young teen yelled once kicking the doors open. There was a murmur above the crowd all of them in greeting with taunting slurs about the destroyed port.

Lucy was left in awe, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of the guild and the guild members. But her amazement was quickly dashed by Natsu. He leaped through the hall, starting a fight with another member about the salamander rumor. She was dumbfounded by the sight, tables and chairs flew around as he went after the rumor teller.

Fights broke out around the hall, Happy sadly being thrown back after being hit by debris, even though he had only been trying to warn the salamander wizard to stop.

Standing was another teen, his well-muscled body scarcely clothed in a pair of blue boxers. The boy's gray eyes blazed from behind his blue-black hair. "So Natsu finally made it back," with those fighting words Natsu turned his attention now on a new opponent. The two lunged with fists ready.

"Natsu! Gray!" A voice yelled over the ruckus making the two teens freeze mid-strike. His back visible rigid, in fact, everyone was stiff.

Turning, hearts bloomed within Lucy's chocolate eyes. There standing on the stairs was one of her idols the regal Kagome Taishō. The eighteen-year-old girl stood with her arms crossed, dressed in a navy skirt, and a gray kimono styles top with the bell sleeves decorated by blue and magenta flower petals, a violet obi tied at her waist. Altogether the look was flattering, the shirt dipping down to show some cleavage while the obi accentuated her hips and waist. Though strapped to her hip was a sheathed katana and at her back was a quiver of arrows along with a bow.

"What have I told you two about fighting in the hall?" She glowered, magenta streaking across her sapphire eyes.

Even Lucy shivered in fear, though she was still in shock of seeing one of her fairy tail idols in the flesh.

" _N-not to-o_ ," Natsu trembled.

" _Not in the Guild_ ," came Gray's equally trembling reply.

"Then take it outside, and anyone else who wishes to continue can do the same," she yelled over the guild. Everyone nodded, releasing their opponent and going back about their business.

She then smiled, finishing the last couple of steps she joined Mirajane who was only a few steps away from Lucy.

"Hello Kagome, I didn't know you were back," the cheery woman greeted.

"Just did," she smiled before blinking, her sapphire eyes switching to Lucy.

"Hi there, are you new here?" The teen asked sweetly enough. Inside Lucy was admittedly fangirling over the two women.

' _It's really them! In the flesh!'_

Walking up was a short elderly man. Lucy quickly recognized him as Makarov: Fairy Tail's guild master. "Thank you Kagome, I swear without you those children would tear apart, my guild,"

"No problem Master," she grinned back.

Makarov's hazel gaze slid to Lucy. "Seems we've got a new recruit,"

Nervously she nodded, sweat gathering on her brow. "Y-yes, sir!" She squeaked.

"Nice to meet ya," he greeted. "We can talk more later," jumping back with a flip the older, and much shorter, man landed on the second floors wooden railing. A stack of papers in his hand as he looked down at the guild members.

With a clearing of his throat, he yelled. "You've gone and done it again! Just look at this paperwork the council sent me this time! And they're all complaints! You've all lost your minds? All you kids are good at is getting the council mad at me!"

There was a moment of silence, a mix of shame filling the hall before the master spoke again.

"However," the air changed, everyone seeming to beam with pride at the encouragement that entered the master's voice. "To hell with the damn council," the papers bursting to flames within his hand. Tossing the burning pages, Natsu greedily eats the flames. "Listen closely, any power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not some miraculous power, it is only recognized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of the energy in the natural world come together perfectly in synchronization! To perform magic, one must have mental strength and ability to focus- no- it should take over your being, and come pouring from your soul! If all we ever do is worry about the damn magic council, and following rules, then our magic will cease to grow! Don't be scared by the council, follow in what you believe in, choose your own destiny and follow that path which you believe wholeheartedly in. Because that is what will always make the Fairy Tail Guild number one." Raising his hand, Makarov pointed skyward with his palm facing him but his pointer up. All around Lucy watched as the others did the same with a cheer. Even she wanted to do it, having been encouraged by the master's kind words of magic and those within the guild.

From beside her, Kagome grinned at her. "So you going to join?"

"Yes!"

She and Mirajane smiled, both overflowing with acceptance and welcome.


End file.
